El Brillo de tus ojos
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 1x2 Relena es secuestrada y los 5 pilotos deben rescatarla, Duo se siente mal por haber cometido un error y es Heero quien le reclama. ¿Pero cual es el verdadero motivo del enojo del 01?


El Brillo de tus Ojos

Basado en Gundam Wing

Por Maryluz

Pairings: 2x1, 3+4 (leve mención)

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Lemon

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

La negra noche cubría por completo la ciudad. Los vientos corrían demasiado fuertes en ese espacio alto en donde se encontraba. Los altos edificios que cercaban el lugar propiciaban que el aire se encerrara demasiado y provocara fuertes ráfagas de viento. Y cuando se lanzara desde el piso 32, el aire iba a ser mucho más fuerte. Eso era seguro.

Parado sobre la barda del piso 32, observaba al otro lado los vitrales oscurecidos por la noche. No había luna y las nubes ennegrecían el cielo de la media noche. Sus ropajes le ayudaban a camuflarse con la oscuridad. Solo su larga trenza castaña, ondulando de forma rápida, podía distinguirse entre las sombras.

Ajusto sus lentes a sus ojos y retrocedió unos pasos para después correr hasta el filo de la barda y lanzarse…

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, las luces, las sombras y escenas rápidas de su vida… como si esta fuera la última vez…

Realmente no lo era… ni la primera ni la última…

-- Soy Dark Angel!!! – dijo alegremente extendiendo los brazos para sentir el aire filtrarse entre sus extremidades mientras veía como todo pasaba rápidamente ante sus ojos, pero no temía, no había ni una pizca de temor en su voz – no, mas bien soy Shinigami, el dios de la muerte que esta volando!!!

-- Un pajarraco volador te describiría mejor – pudo escuchar esa voz fría, que a veces odiaba tanto, a su oído – sería mejor que guardaras silencio y te concentraras en la misión.

La cuerda que le sostenía termino de desenrollarse y al hacerlo lo columpio de forma segura hasta el piso 30 del edificio de enfrente. Las oficinas generales del nuevo cuartel de la alianza terrestre.

-- Ah Heero! – dijo con fastidio - tu siempre tan aguafiestas, por que no mejor viniste tu a hacer este trabajo? – dijo Duo molesto ajustando su audífono a su oído – por que solo tu puedes hacer esto sin hablar. Yo no puedo callarme.

-- Cierra la boca, tienes menos de 5 minutos para entrar y sacar esos planos de la caja fuerte. Donde diablos estas? – dijo Heero con su acostumbrado tono de voz frío.

-- Entonces tú tienes menos de 5 minutos para darme los códigos de la caja fuerte. Yo ya estoy donde debía estar. Justo en estos momentos estoy cortando el vidrio de la oficina principal.

Coloco una pinza sobre el vidrio con engomado y dándole la vuelta en forma circular un pequeño láser comenzó a cortar el vidrio haciendo un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona por él.

-- Maxwell ten cuidado, hay un láser que sirve de alarma justo bajo tu pie.

-- Yoi Wu amigo!, gracias por la advertencia. Que otras alarmas ves? – dijo bajando los lentes con infrarrojo para poder ver más claramente en la oscuridad.

Los otros cuatro pilotos aun permanecían en el edificio de enfrente, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Duo a través de los monitores de sus computadoras portátiles.

Wufei vio la pantalla de la portátil para ver en que otra parte estaban señaladas alarmas con láser o de movimiento. Mientras Heero seguía trabajando en la suya para obtener los códigos de acceso a la caja fuerte que eran cambiados cada hora.

-- Cerca de la caja fuerte hay otra alarma. Ten cuidado al acercarte a la puerta, por que esta se activa cuando la tocas sin haber ingresado antes el código correcto. También se activa si cometes aun que sea un solo error al ingresar los más de 20 dígitos.

Un ligero silbido se escucho por el comunicador de los cuatro pilotos.

-- Eso si que es seguridad – dijo Duo entre risas.

-- Ya tengo los códigos Duo

-- Comienza a dictármelos Heero, estoy en la pantalla de acceso a la caja fuerte.

-- 1579839482637484…

-- Hey, hey, espera, que no puedo teclearlos tan rápido. Me gustaría tener 8 manos, bueno en este caso 20, pero solo tengo dos amigo…

-- Cierra la boca y apúrate, no tenemos tu tiempo.

-- Si señor perfecto, si hubiera sido usted quien estuviera aquí seguramente ya hubiera salido.

-- Cierra la boca, allí te van de nuevo: ....

-- Se abrió!, ya tengo el mapa – dijo Duo gritando alegremente.

-- Ven en seguida – ordeno Heero.

-- Como usted ordene señor del hielo – dijo Duo de forma sarcástica obteniendo solo un gruñido en respuesta.

-- Maxwell ten cuidado con…

Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…

El sonido de una sirena comenzó a escucharse en el edificio de enfrente. Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y los censores de calor en la portátil de Wufei comenzaron a parpadear y a emitir pitidos de alarma.

-- La alarma de la puerta – completo Wufei la frase que había dejado inconclusa.

-- Maldición!! Amigos tengo compañía? – pregunto Duo quitándose los lentes con infrarrojo y recargándose en la puerta mientras guardaba el mapa en un pequeño tuvo de cartón para protegerlo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-- Si Maxwell, son tres… no espera ahora son seis… no son ocho. Maxwell tienes que salir de allí a como de lugar – dijo Wufei apurado.

-- Eso lo se, pero por donde? – dijo Duo asomándose por la puerta. Con tan poco tiempo para entrar al cuartel de la alianza, el plan lo iban armando en el aire y no conocían del todo el lugar.

-- Sal a la izquierda y toma la puerta del servicio Duo – dijo Heero viendo los ocho puntitos rojos que parpadeaban en la portátil de Wufei – allí hay una salida, puedes utilizar el tubo de la basura para huir – por lo menos Heero conocía un poco él lugar, ya que él se había encargado de plantar las bombas y detectar el lugar donde estaba escondido el mapa.

-- Bien! – dijo Duo por el comunicador.

Duo abrió la puerta y vio como varios guardias de seguridad subían por el elevador. Lo habían visto y lo iban a atrapar. Abrió la puerta que Heero le había indicado y cerró detrás suyo con broche para evitar que los guardias pudieran darle alcance rápidamente.

-- Entro a la cocina!! – escucho a uno de ellos – avisen en el sótano, seguramente se va a lanzar o ya se lanzo por el tubo de los desperdicios, ustedes derriben esa puerta.

Demasiado obvio… no podía usar el tubo de la basura, ya lo estaban esperando abajo. Comenzó a ver por todos lados. No había salida, no había ventanas, solo era un cuarto de cocina, chico y encerrado. Pero entonces algo llamó su atención en una de las paredes del cuarto.

-- Yuy!, tu programa de rastreo no sirve! – grito Wufei al perder la señal de calor proporcionada por Duo – o Maxwell ya esta muerto.

Heero volvió a asomarse a la pantalla que tenía Wufei. Efectivamente el punto azul representado por Duo no se veía, solo los ocho puntos rojos divididos en dos grupos de cuatro. Donde estaba Duo?

-- Aquí esta – dijo Heero señalando con el dedo índice el punto entre azul y verde que ahora mostraba la pantalla – déjame ver exactamente que punto del edificio es.

-- Esta haciendo frío aquí!! – dijo Duo jadeando, pero el audífono se había apagado. Nadie lo había escuchado.

-- Esta en los ductos del aire acondicionado – dijo Heero ampliando la imagen de rayas verdes y fondo negro que mostraban los ductos.

-- Maxwell, por que no nos avisaste que no te irías por donde te dijo Yuy? – dijo Wufei molesto al escuchar un jadeo por el audífono.

-- Tuve que pensar rápido, no podía usar esa otra línea de escape. Además esta cosa se desconecto cuando subí por los ductos del aire acondicionado – respondió Duo a las acusaciones de Wufei.

-- Que te costaba decir, estoy en el aire acondicionado! Pensé que estabas muerto cuando desapareciste del radar.

-- Gracias por preocuparte Wu Amigo, pero Shinigami tiene un pacto con la muerte y no es tiempo de que venga a reclamar mi alma… ya estoy saliendo.

-- Toma – dijo Heero a Wufei lanzándole un detonador recién armado – hazte cargo de las bombas. Voy a recibir a Duo.

-- Muy bien – respondió Wufei tomando el detonador en sus manos – Maxwell en cuanto me avises que estas fuera haré volar el edificio.

-- Ok Wu amigo, ya estoy por salir del ducto.

Con una patada, Duo hizo volar el enrejado que sacaba el aire caliente del edificio. Pero estaba a treinta pisos de altura. No podía saltar desde allí. Tenía que regresar al edificio de enfrente para entregarle el mapa a Trowa.

Saco de la mochila que llevaba a su espalda una pequeña arma con un gancho y una cuerda. Apunto al edificio de enfrente y la lanzo. La cuerda cruzo de forma rápida el cielo. Con un gancho se colgaría hasta allá. Llegaría al piso 30 de forma rápida. Un piso más abajo lo esperaban Trowa y Quatre.

-- Adelante Wu!!!

Las detonaciones hicieron vibrar los vidrios del edificio para después hacerlos estallar seguidos de las explosiones, el humo y las llamas. Las ventanas del edificio de enfrente también habían vibrado, pero esos no estallaron en mil pedazos.

-- Yohu! – grito Duo deslizándose por el cable a toda velocidad al edificio de enfrente.

Esto había sido relativamente fácil, solo el inconveniente de la alarma encendida, pero de todas formas iban a volar el edificio, así que las alarmas iban a encenderse. Quizá el hecho de sentirse perseguido le había lanzado la adrenalina hasta el cielo y ahora se sentía de maravilla.

Pero una sombra justo en frente de él le asusto. Que hacía una persona en la terraza del piso 30? Y a esas horas? Es que alguien le había descubierto?

Pero conforme se iba acercando, la sombra comenzó a tomar forma ante sus ojos. Unos ojos fríos le observaba de forma molesta mientras iba llegando.

-- HEERO!!!! Quítate de enfrente!!!, Quítate!!! – grito, pero Heero no se movía, si no lo hacía en los siguientes segundo, se lo iba a llevar de encuentro.

Y no se movió…

Duo abrió los ojos sintiéndose asustado. Heero no se había movido y se lo había llevado de encuentro lanzándolo al frío suelo de la terraza.

El rostro de Heero se veía duro, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, lo mismo que sus fuertes brazos sobre el cuerpo de Duo. Duo pestañeo nervioso al darse cuenta que Heero lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. No se habían movido hasta que Heero abrió los ojos.

-- He… Heero estas bien? – pregunto Duo apoyando sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del soldado perfecto para verlo.

-- Hn – comento – conseguiste el mapa? – dijo sin levantarse viendo a Duo. Duo levanto una de sus manos para sacar el tubo de cartón y mostrarle el mapa a Heero.

-- Lo conseguí.

-- Ejem, ejem!

Duo sintió que los colores le subían al rostro al ver a Trowa parado en el umbral de la puerta viéndolos con una ligera sonrisa. Se paro a toda prisa y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa.

-- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya tienen el mapa? – Heero le lanzó el mapa, mientras Duo se aproximo molesto a él.

-- No estabas interrumpiendo nada! – dijo Duo molesto.

-- Ah, no? – dijo Trowa comenzando a estudiar el mapa – no parecía no ser nada – dijo Trowa viendo de reojo a Duo. Duo se sonrojo por lo que dijo el de los ojos verdes.

-- Ese baka de Heero se atravesó cuando venía bajando – dijo Duo a la defensiva.

-- Claro, se atravesó – dijo Trowa sin creerle.

-- Heero! – dijo Duo tratando de que este lo apoyara.

-- Ya deja de quejarte – dijo Heero a Duo y después se dirigió a Trowa – ya averiguaste cual es la mejor coordenada?

-- Si. Vamos – dijo entrando y bajando las escaleras para entrar a la habitación donde los esperaba Quatre.

Quatre estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con un audífono y tecleando de forma rápida sobre su portátil. Sonrió al ver entrar a Heero y a Duo y sonrió aun más al ver a Trowa.

-- Ya estableciste la conexión al satélite Quatre? – pregunto Trowa

-- Ya. Solo hace falta que me des las nuevas coordenadas – dijo el rubio viendo a Trowa.

-- Bien, las actuales son 9.11.13. Las nuevas deberán ser 9.11.11, así no afectaremos más que al palacio donde tienen a la señorita Relena secuestrada.

-- Estas seguro Trowa? – pregunto Quatre viendo al de los ojos verdes.

-- Totalmente.

-- Entonces listo – dijo Quatre – Duo, avísale a Sally Po..

-- Entendido – dijo Duo sacando un celular y comenzando a marcar.

El celular no alcanzó a timbrar ni una sola vez cuando la voz de una mujer ya podía escucharse.

-- Duo, las luces se han apagado, era la señal que esperábamos para entrar – dijo Sally de forma alegre.

-- Fantástico!! – dijo Duo levantando el pulgar a Trowa y a Quatre.

Relena había sido secuestrada por un grupo armado que amenazaba con usar uno de los satélites para volar el palacio donde estaba junto con más rehenes. Querían que liberaran a varios líderes de las guerrillas y al haber capturado a uno de los hombres, se enteraron que quien los manejaba era el actual líder de la alianza terrestre. Además el secuestrador les informo que el nuevo edificio de la alianza, tenía en su interior armas que usarían para una revuelta. Y eso Heero lo había comprobado, por eso la decisión de volarlo con todo y las armas en ella.

Con la desactivación del satélite en las coordenadas que Trowa había dicho, no había forma de detonar las bombas situadas dentro del palacio y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sacaran a los rehenes del lugar. Duo había volteado a ver a Heero para avisarle que todo estaba bien.

-- En unos momentos rescataran a Relena Heero… - pero al voltear, Heero ya no estaba – Heero?

-- Miren, es el zero! – dijo Quatre al ver la nave de Heero alejarse.

-- Sally, Heero ira con ustedes a ayudarles – dijo Duo de forma triste.

-- Que bien, con Heero aquí terminaremos en menos tiempo. Buen trabajo chicos.

-- Gracias Sally, cambio y fuera.

Duo volteo de forma triste a ver a sus amigos y sonrió de forma luminosa. Pero su sonrisa no era sincera. Quatre lo sabía, podía sentir el dolor de Duo en su pecho. Duo estaba muy afectado con la apartida de Heero.

-- 'Ninmu Kanryou' chicos – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para salir – los espero en casa.

-- Allá te vemos Duo – contesto Quatre.

-- Por que no se lo dice de una vez y deja de sufrir tanto? – dijo Trowa viendo como Duo se perdía por el pasillo. Pero Quatre se volteo viéndolo de forma fija con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- Por que no me lo dices de una vez y dejamos de sufrir tanto?

-- Qu… Quatre? – dijo Trowa sonrojándose por las palabras del rubio, mientras sentía como las suaves manos del rubio comenzaban a subir por sus brazos y levantaba su rostro de forma provocativa para estar mas cerca de sus labios…

-- Hey par de tórtolos! – escucharon ambos la voz de Wufei por los audífonos – dejen esos arrumacos para después. Necesitamos saber sobre la misión…

Pero solo recibió silenció.

-- Hey!!, Hey!!! Hey!! Ustedes dos, por que apagaron los comunicadores?? Hey!!!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Relena…

Por que ella siempre aparecía en su memoria para hacerle sufrir?. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la viceministro de relaciones exteriores le causaba pena. Sobre todo, por que Heero siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que le pudiera pasarle.

No había día en el que Heero no recibiera una llamada de ella a la casa en la que estaban los cinco reunidos. Siempre ella se mostraba sonriente a través de la pantalla, les saludaba a todos y pedía hablar a solas con Heero.

Era simpática y muy lista, estaba seguro que Heero estaba muy enamorado de ella, al grado de ir él mismo a rescatarla del secuestro en el que estaba.

Pero el de la culpa era él y no Heero o Relena. El por ser un tonto y enamorarse del soldado perfecto cuando sabía bien que él solo quería a Relena.

El por no hacerle caso a su cerebro cuando le decía que no se fijara en el piloto del Wing Zero.

Azoto la puerta tras de sí al entrar a la casa. Y se dirigió molesto consigo mismo hasta la recamara que compartía con Heero en el segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta y a oscuras se dirigió hasta el closet para cambiarse de ropas. Las que traían olían a él, al haberse impregnado de su aroma cuando lo había lanzado al suelo.

Aun recordaba el calor que emanaba el perfecto cuerpo de Heero al sentirlo debajo del suyo. Podía recordar como su respiración acariciaba de forma suave su mejilla y como las fuertes manos de Heero lo mantenían pegado a su cuerpo de forma posesiva…

Pero a quien engañaba?

Heero le había mirado enojado. Seguramente en cuanto llegara le iba a regañar por haber cometido un terrible error al hacer sonar la alarma.

-- Baka! – se dijo a sí mismo – Baka y mil veces Baka!!! Por que te tienes que enamorar de la persona que no debes… Baka!

La luz del cuarto se encendió asustándolo. No había oído la puerta principal abrirse ni la del cuarto. Volteo a toda prisa topándose con la mirada fría de Heero que estaba sentado en su cama viéndolo fijamente.

-- He… Heero! – dijo sorprendido. Cuanto tiempo tenía en el cuarto? Cuanto había oído? – no… no sabía que estuvieras aquí – dijo Duo nervioso poniéndose una nueva playera – 'Okaeri' Heero. Como estuvo el rescate? – dijo de forma nerviosa.

Pero Heero no respondió y solo vio como se paro de la cama de forma molesta y se dirigía a él sin despegar la vista de sus ojos.

-- BAKA! – grito Heero al tiempo en que lanzaba un golpe sobre el rostro de Duo lanzándolo al suelo.

Duo levanto la vista sorprendido observando a Heero parado a sus pies viéndolo con molestia. Levanto una de sus manos para sobar su mandíbula. Por que le había golpeado? Es que le había pasado algo a Relena?

-- He… Heero? Esta bien Relena? – pregunto sin moverse de su lugar.

-- Claro que está bien – dijo Heero apretando los puños – pero tú cometiste un terrible error.

-- Yo… yo, lo siento, no recordé la alarma y…

-- Eres un Baka!, te das cuenta de lo que pudiste haber causado? – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por el cuello de la playera.

Los ojos violetas de Duo estaban fijos en los cobalto de Heero. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Si, si sabía lo que podía haber causado: la muerte de Relena. Y sabía perfectamente que ese era el motivo por el que Heero le reclamaba.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los gritos de Heero habían llegado hasta el primer piso, donde el resto de los pilotos acababan de sentarse a descansar. Habían llegado solo unos minutos después que Duo.

-- Creen que deberíamos subir? – pregunto Quatre al escuchar los gritos de Heero en la habitación de arriba.

-- No – dijo Wufei que estaba sentado en el sillón, escuchando todo – Heero puede matarnos a todos si interrumpimos.

-- Opino lo mismo – dijo Trowa que también estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

-- Yo creo que por lo menos deberíamos asegurarnos de que Heero no le haga demasiado daño. Podemos solo escuchar por la puerta y si las cosas se ponen muy graves y esta a punto de matarlo, lo detenemos – dijo Quatre.

-- Para que escuchar detrás de la puerta, si desde aquí se escucha todo muy bien – dijo Wufei prestando atención a los sonidos de arriba al igual que lo hacían sus dos compañeros.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero soltó a Duo de la playera haciéndolo regresar a su antigua posición en el suelo. Duo bajo la vista de forma triste, mientras Heero camino hasta la puerta.

-- Pudiste haber muerto Baka! – dijo Heero enfadado.

Duo levanto la vista sorprendido, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba. 'Pudiste haber muerto'?, No, debió haber sido, 'Pudo haber muero', no pudiste haber muerto. Entones por que estaba Heero enojado? Era por Relena o por él?

-- Heero! – dijo Duo parándose del suelo y haciendo que Heero se detuviera frente a la puerta del cuarto sin abrir – por que me golpeaste? Fue por que puse en riesgo la seguridad de Relena o… - dijo sonrojándose ligeramente – por que me puse en riesgo a mi mismo?

Heero estiro la mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta. Estaba a punto de irse, pero no lo iba a dejar. No, tenia que responderle ahora que tenía el coraje para enfrentarlo.

-- No te vayas y respóndeme Heero! – dijo Duo de forma firme.

Pero la mano de Heero aun descansaba sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Y con un ligero movimiento empujo el botón que colocaba la cerradura de la puerta y se volteo para ver a Duo a los ojos.

Duo sintió como un ligero temblor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Heero había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero por que motivo?

Heero dio varios pasos hasta Duo quedando a solo centímetros de él.

-- Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta – dijo Heero estirando una de sus manos y aprisionando la nuca del trenzado para acercarlo hasta sus labios.

Duo sintió como los calidos labios del soldado perfecto se posesionaban de los suyos haciéndole abrir los suyos a la fuerza. Permitiendo que la lengua de Heero entrara de forma maestra dentro de su boca, permitiéndole saborearlo, mientras sus manos lo acercaban más a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir el calor que emanaba de él.

Cada caricia que Heero proporcionaba a su cuerpo le hacía estremecer. Se había sentido asustado al principio al sentir como Heero lo había acorralado, pero con forme las caricias de Heero continuaban comenzó a responder de igual forma, con igual pasión.

Es que acaso Heero lo deseaba tanto como lo deseaba él? A caso esa molestia de Heero era por que pudo morir en esa misión?... Es que Heero le quería como le quería él?

Ambos se separaron con la respiración entre cortada, los ojos de Duo estaban cerrados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Duo abrió los ojos al sentir como algo calido comenzaba a recorrer una de sus mejillas de forma delicada. Se topo con los ojos cobaltos de Heero que le miraban de forma fija. Pero esta vez no había ese mirada fría en él, esta vez, había una chispa de calidez que nunca le había visto.

-- He… Heero?

-- Que haría sin ver brillar tu mirada como brilla ahora? – dijo Heero haciendo que el color rojo de las mejillas de Duo se intensificara aun más – Aishiteru Duo – murmuro Heero sin romper el contacto con los ojos violetas del trenzado.

-- Heero! Aishiteru Heero! – dijo Duo entrelazando los brazos sobre el cuello de Heero para volver a besarse.

Relena no era importante!, no lo era. Y ahora podía sentirlo, por que la mirada de Heero había brillado cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Después de todo, su corazón no había estado tan equivocado cuando le gano a su cabeza.

Las manos de Heero comenzaron a recorrer su espalda levantando su playera de forma lenta, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la perfección de la blanca piel del trenzado. Mientras Duo dejaba deslizar sus manos por debajo de la playera de tirantes que Heero traía puesta.

De forma rápida se deshicieron de sus playeras, mientras Duo sintió como Heero abandonaba sus labios para bajar por su cuello al tiempo en que una de sus manos se apoderaba de sus tetillas acariciándola de forma circular. Cerro sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Heero al tiempo en que un gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como Heero lo acercaba más a su cuerpo que comenzaba a arder.

Los labios de Heero se cerraron sobre la tetilla que acariciaba con su mano, mientras la mano comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Duo hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón desabrochándolo y dejando introducir su mano hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto del trenzado. Los gemidos de Duo le estaban volviendo loco de placer y no podía ni quería detenerse.

-- Heero! – gimió Duo al sentir como la mano de Heero se movía sobre su miembro endurecido. Y como con la otra mano comenzaba a bajar su pantalón junto con sus boxers dejando al descubierto su miembro ya despierto.

Un gemido aun más fuerte escapo de la boca del trenzado al sentir como algo húmedo y tibio se cerraba sobre su miembro haciéndolo jadear de placer y arquear su espalda ante los movimientos rápidos que la boca de Heero le proporcionaba.

-- Ahhh Heero, Heero…

El resto de la ropa de Duo quedo en el suelo, mientras Heero apretaba con fuerzas las caderas del trenzado introduciendo el miembro de Duo cada vez más rápido a su boca y dejándolo salir con igual rapidez.

El placer que inundaba a Duo le impidió sentir alguna molestia cuando Heero había comenzado a introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada. En poco tiempo Duo se vendría en la boca de Heero, por que su miembro palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza y Duo gemía cada vez más alto.

-- Aaahhh Heero – con un grito fuerte, Duo dejo descargar su semilla en la boca de Heero.

Duo se sentía desfallecer después de tenido su orgasmo, pero sintió como algo se retiraba de su entrada y como era levantado en vilo para ser depositada en su cama. Al levantar la vista, vio como Heero retiraba el resto de su ropa para quedar por completo desnudo.

Duo sonrió al ver como Heero se acomodaba entre sus piernas y como regresaba sus dedos a su entrada haciéndolo arquear la espalda. No sabía en que momento Heero había comenzado a prepararlo. Pero ahora no sentía dolor, solo un profundo placer que le invadía y le sacudía el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Duo entrelazo los brazos sobre el cuello de Heero y comenzó a besar su cuello, arrancándole ligeros gemidos ante sus besos. Sintiendo que Heero introducía un segundo dedo preparándolo para lo que venía a continuación.

Heero levanto un poco más las caderas de Duo y Duo entrelazo las piernas sobre la espalda de Heero listo para recibirlo.

-- Duo – gimió Heero al sentir como la estrechez de Duo se abría conforme su miembro iba entrando.

-- Heero, aahh…

En un movimiento rápido Heero entro por completo en Duo arrancándoles un grito de placer intenso. Duo enterró las uñas en la espalda de Heero al sentirlo moverse, entrar y salir de forma lenta primero y después cada vez más y más rápida.

-- Heero…

-- Duo… mi Duo…

Duo sintió como Heero tomaba con una de sus manos su miembro que volvía a despertar y comenzaba a masturbarlo con forma sus embestidas haciéndolo palpitar cada vez con más fuerza. Heero lo movía con mayor rapidez, al igual que él se movía dentro de él.

Cada vez más rápido…

Cada vez más fuerte…

Arrancando con cada embestida un gemido cada vez más alto…

-- Heero!!! Por dios Heero! – gimió Duo de forma alta.

-- Duo…

Y con un último grito de placer ambos vaciaron su semilla al mismo tiempo. Heero dentro de Duo y Duo sobre el estomago y la mano de Heero.

De forma agotada ambos se recostaron sobre la cama totalmente desnudos y abrazados, sin cubrir su desnudez y disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles aun ardiendo por la pasión.

Duo giro su rostro para ver a Heero quien le veía de forma fija sin pronunciar palabra.

-- Si cada vez que te preocupes por mi, vamos a terminar así… comenzare a aceptar misiones mas arriesgadas – dijo Duo riendo.

Heero dejo entre ver una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro y volvió a atrapar los labios de Duo en un beso cargado de deseo. Y Duo respondió de la misma forma para comenzar de nuevo…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los ruidos dentro de la habitación de los pilotos 01 y 02 se habían ido incrementando y luego se detuvieron, para de nuevo volverse a escuchar. Tres pares de ojos estaban sumamente abiertos al escuchar y poder reconocer de qué se había tratado aquello. Esa no había sido una pelea…

-- Deberíamos hacer algo! – dijo Wufei levantándose del sillón.

-- Lo crees? – pregunto Quatre viéndolo fijamente totalmente ruborizado al escuchar los ruidos de la primera habitación del segundo piso – Tu que opinas Trowa? – dijo volteando a ver al de los ojos verdes que se mantenía sumamente quieto y con el rostro bajo.

Sin embargo Trowa se levanto y Quatre al mismo tiempo. Wufei pensó por un momento que iban a hacer algo respecto a esos ruidos. Pero se sorprendió sobre manera cuando Trowa se agacho un poco frente a Quatre y lo subió sobre su hombro.

-- Creo que lo vamos a hacer – dijo Trowa comenzando a llevarse a Quatre rumbo al segundo piso.

-- Hey y yo que voy a hacer? – dijo Wufei viendo como Trowa cargaba con un Quatre sumamente ruborizado y se dirigía a las escaleras para entrar al cuarto que compartían. Quatre sonrió al ver que Wufei los seguía.

-- Te recomiendo que busques a Sally – dijo Quatre mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y Wufei se quedaba parado solo viendo la puerta cerrada.

-- Buscar a Sally? – dijo Wufei confundido dándose la vuelta – Bueno, supongo que para algo me dio la llave de su departamento – dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras y escuchando como los ruidos escapaban de dos habitaciones cerradas en aquella casa.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

OWARI

Notas de la Autora:

Por primera vez trato bien a Relena, no esperen que lo haga así en otras historias, jejejejeje.

Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: maryluz_


End file.
